Blade of Truth
by Moonlightshadow13
Summary: Ancient darkness threatens Hyrule again. Zelda is lost and her cousin has the reign 'till her return. Now , will Link accept his fate or continue as a villager? And he will get help from people whom he wasn't supposed to meet. Contains slight Zelink and bad summary. Feedbacks are appreciated
1. Festivals, friends and storytellers

**_''History sure is a magnificent thing. To some of course, one may find it exiting while other may find it scary. To me it is an important thing. So let's begin with a traditional,well known yet old legend. Legend of the boy in green._**

_This so told legend is indeed very old. Older than our current kingdom too, the fact is, this a legend from the Hyrule before The Great Sea._

_As typical told stories, ours have a villain, princess and a hero. But no, hero has no white horse or a relation to royalty. Let's begin shall we?_

_Hylians and many other species lived in peace during those times, with no worry nor danger. But one day, evil took over the whole realm. When the all hope was lost, a boy in green appeared to defeat the villain and bring peace. When our villain was sealed, our princess was saved alongside the Hyrule. After that, there were festivals regurarly to celebrate the victory in Castle Town every year.''_

**~~~~~o~~~~~**

The sun had almost gone, birds flew to their nests. Yes, it was a time around dusk, a sky with a hue of reddish orange and atmosphere of sadness. As sun set completely and wild went to sleep, so did the residents of the 'New' Hyrule that was found too long ago to be told 'New'

Railway that was right above the Plaza Fountain in Castle Town was finally silent too. Actually one could easily tell the scenery was kind of scary. Guards were patrolling the streets, merchanaries were rocking in the taverns and children were sleeping already. Whole town inside the boundaries of Castle was decorated carefully and beautifuly.

Yes, indeed the fancied festival was coming soon. People from nearby or far, it did not matter, were immigrating to Castle Town even though it was for a short while. Sad but true, only Gerudo weren't when even Ritos or Koroks from Great Sea came over. It has been more than a thousand year with peace already. It sure was a good thing, because monsters and new threads appeared one or twice a thousand year.

It kinda was hard to keep it in archive though.

**'**'A'heeeeeeeeey, Link are you done loading Epona?!'' the voice belonged to a brunette girl with tan skin that had twin tails. ''What are you scheming now, Imani?'' Link turned his face towards her and faced with Imani's burning eyes. She was always against to push Epona that much instead of taking a train. But Link thought that it was nothing but waste of money for nothing. Even a kid of 10 years old could walk to Castle Town from the village from boy's point of view.

A small ''Tch'' escaped from girl's dried lips ''Do as you want, don't let Epona get hurt though, you know.''  
''I'd never do that, she is my on horse afterall.'' Link rubbed the horse's neck ad gave her a bit candy.  
''Yeah but you are way too reckless.'' Girl waved him one last hand before going inside her house. Link guided Epona to her stall and locked it ''Good night.''

Next morning, he had to hurry to the castle town. Link wiped the dust on his clothes and washed his face from the lake near his house where he lived with his grandpa.

''Granny, I'm out!'' he called as the door shut behind him. But what he saw, wasn't as bright as the morning.  
''Epona?''  
The door of stall was forced and broken, what he loaded the night before was spilled to the mud...More importantly horse wasn't there anymore. Link looked inside on a whim and looked back ''Din, damn it!''

He examined the broken door once again. By looking at how it was broken, it was easy to tell no mere man did that. If they did, then they must have had a good reasoning to try that hard. He noticed a slim figure apporaching towards him from the shadows. He gulped _That must be the one_ he tought.

He was wrong, that was none but Imani with a pot on her head. She put the pot aside ''Good heavens, Link, is everything alright?'' she then noticed Epona was long gone after Link showed the broken door to her. A shadow fell over her violet eyes, she had sweated already when she asked if everything was alright, but now, she was sweating way worse than she did. She could not deny both of them were dumbfounded and had no excuses to tell to the elders. ''L...Link...'' girl said under her breath ''L...Let's look for her, I'll go up and you go deep down the woods. I'll look around the lake a...and let's meet here in an hour.''

At first, boy felt unsure but could not say anything because girl had disappeared from his sights before he could open his mouth. He wandered through the woods with the hopen of finding his horse.

As for as Imani, she had gashes on her knees from the spikey vines in the lakeside. She had heard a familliar voice when she turned back.

_Neigh_

She stood silent for a while to hear it again.

_Neiiiiiiiiiigh_

**~o~**

Meanwhile Link pushed the ivies away that forbid him to use the shortcut and would make it harder for him. Hell, it DID make it harder. He opened the leaves in front of him for a better view. He saw the bushed ahead of him move, now that was interesting. He bit his lower lip and sneaked behing the trees and looked down to the bush. He heard a growl just behind him. He looked back to see what caused the creepy sound that gave him chills.

A enraged boar was rushing towards him. Link threw himself aside and avoided the first attack. But before he could even get up second hit came to his hips and caused an undescribable pain there. He stood up in pain and panted ''Damn...it...'' he stepped left to avoid the third but his left foot slipped and caused him to slide down, causing him to let out a loud ''Whoa'' he hold a branch but then it cracked away, only making it longer for him to roll. His sight faded for an instand and he bumped his head to something _hard._

He found himseld in front of a pompous house hidden in leaves. Blood ran down from his forehead but he only kept staring to the house. Maybe there were someone in there. He limped over there and knocked on the door that was no less pompodous compared to the house itself. The door opened slowly, making a voice that pierced the silence. Inside the home was decorated with books, bookshelves, bottles and potions. He reached out to taste one of the potions ''Don't dare to lay a hand on them.''

He startled with the thin voice that echoed in the large hall of books and potions. He looked around to see the source of the voice, he instead heard footsteps. A fragile figure with long, ice-blue bangs appeared, he could not see her eyes ''I...I am so sorry for...uhmmm tresspassing and almost touching your stuff.''  
''I am not talking about that. I am saying if you drunk that, you'd be invisible _without_ clothes around.'' girl spoke in a calm yet cold tone. that gave the boy chills.

She reached out a book ''You seem familliar, do you know where you are?''  
''Woods?''  
''Faron Woods.''  
''Oh yeah...Woods, why?''  
''Do you know who I am?'' the last question hit him like a rock, how was he supposed to ''Of course not.'' He tried to smile towards this creepy woman ''I am a storyteller.'' she looked down on him as if storytelling was a rare yet important thing ''Yeah, sure... Why should I know?''

''Hello!'' Girl said again, having a complete different atmosphere around her ''I am sorry for what had happened just now. I am a storyteller living here on her own.'' she paused for a breath ''My name is Nariko, what is yours good sir?'' she smiled genuinely towards him. Stepping towards him. Link stood frozen in shock ''Li...Link.''

''Nice to meet you Link, do you want to listen to my story?''  
''Story of what?''  
''Legends!'' ah no she didn't. Everyone always told Link how awkwardly he resembled the heroes in legends and he certainly was not one of the heroes ''Umm...No thanks.'' he backed away a bit, guarding himself from the girl. He could tell her eyes frowned as just as her mouth did. This was not good at all '' Maybe a bit of it?''

Girl did something he had never expected, she pushed him to the couch by his shoulders ''I'll bring you your tea and biscuits now, _you better stay here._'' boy could only nod. Dang it, it already had been an hour and probabşy so. Girl served him his tea and biscuits. Took a heavy book with a fancy cover and opened it in front of him. ''This smells so good, you know _Link_.''

Boy kept nodding to everything she said and asked. She opened the first page once again. ''Oh nooo, this is the wrong book.'' She frowned again...

There was an awkward silence for about a few minutes ''Ehehe, so... My purpose of coming here was to find my horse Epona.''

Girl turned her back _Even his horse has the same name, Nayru...Din...Farore I love you for what you crote! _she tought ''I see Link, my sir. I guess you can take your leave now. Perhaps you need a help?''

''Ah no, I'll go back up to the village.'' Girl stood up , causing Link's eyes to widen a lot more ''It is dangerous to go alone at night, take this sword!'' she took the sword behing her that was decorating the room. ''What do you mean?'' he questioned as he put the sword aside, to his bag.  
''Oh dear, it already is the night you know.''

''N...Night?'' he gulped once again. What she said caused him to panick a lot more ''Imani...she...they...everyone must have panicked about me!'' he sprinted out the girl's house and started to rush up to cliff. He arrived to the village, huffing, panting and gasping in terror. He knocked on Imani's door to see if she was okay or not. Door was opened by her mother ''Goddesses, Link... Where is Imani?'' she seemed to expect that her daughter was with Link. ''Wait, is she not here?''

''Is she not with you?'' woman's question pierced his heart with guilt and hit him like a massive rock.

''N...no, we were searching for Epona and she went to the lakeside, told me to meet her here and now she is gone.'' He didn't even mention they were _supposed _to meet there hours ago ''I'll go search for her, don't worry.'' he said under breath , grabbed his bag and followed the path girl did.

The path was easier to walk compared to where he walked. He hopped on the rocks on river to pass through. And he arrived to the lake in a minute ''Imaaaaaniiii!''

There was no response at all, he kept calling her name and stoppeed after a while. Boy even looked down to wells ''Imani?''

_Neiiiigh_

Was that a horse just now? It probably was.

**~o~**

There was a movement in the nearby bushes. Wind was blowing more vehemently during nights but this person seemed to be used to it, probably it was experience of the harsh nights in the woods. Yes, that was the girl in the pompodous house...

Nariko.

Bluenette leaned to a tree, having a different atmosphere around her again. If you explained that you have encountered such a girl like that, not even able to see her eyes, they'd call you 'insane' 'psycho' or 'weirdo'. Luckily Link haven't talked with her properly yet. But life is full of suprises. Girl took a good look around to see how forest was at night. Wind caused leaves to flutter in agony, owl's talking about their days.

_For the love of Nayru, this kid is an idiot..._

She was still expecting Link to enter thru the cold cave. Yes, there probably were keese but he would be okay with the sword she gave him, wouldn't he?

Well, if something happened, she'd do something about it and keep the boy that she suspected as the '_Hero's Incarnation.' _Also known as '_Spirit of Hero' _but none of these titles would work if he died, from cold. Storyteller bent down a little for a better view.

**~o~**

Harsh texture on the trees trunk wounded Link's knees badly. He had finally gave up on calling girl's name and instead begun searching hints about wheer she had passed. All that was left now was, to look at the cave. It was rather creepy and looked dangerous. Entrance was decorated with ivies and roses. Roses weren't common but it somehow was decorated with roses, _crimson_ roses with black spikes. There were dewdrops on their fragile leaves but Link had to snatch some off to enter the cave. He picked up the blade story-teller gave him and made sure he gripped it good. There were still rose ivies on walls an he could feel the moistire inside.

In a few seconds, his eyes got used to dark but still, it was pretty dark inside. He should have taken a branch with him and light it up so that he would not be this troubled. But he was sure that there was a spring ahead of them. As he wandered thru deeper, the scent of roses got more and more powerfull than it already has.

This time he heard a lot more harsh _neigh_ nearby. Link sprinted towards where the voice came from but due t recklessness he tripped obver a stone and faceplanted to ground. He wiped the dust off his face, the sound he made as he fell caused a few glowing yellow eyes to open.

And then it duplicated.  
''Oh sh-'' his sentence was cut off from a long bang ahead. A bunch of keese started to fly towards him and tried to sink their fangs to him as he randomly swung his sword around.

A keese aimed for his left hand and hit its head vehemently, causing Link to drop his weapon , _Godesses, now I am screwed up for good!_

It was then there was a warm, flashing blast of light covered boy's body and keese, in short, the whole cave, blonde looked around and noticed keese were back to sleep. But he still could feel the pain on his face due to hitting hard to the solid ground, he got anxious about the beam of light but it was no time to think about that now. He tried to be extra careful as he continued to sprint.

Roses were starting to glow as he heard the sound of the stream. Spring caused a blue, glowing reflection on the ceiling of cave. In the middle of it, there lied a mare and a young girl. Epona was in a better shape compared to Imani who was barely concious, boy wondered why there weren't any roses around the spring. He took one of the flowers and put it on the surface of spring. Instead, rose blasted off with a green-black fog.

''This should be one of those fairy caves, but why would it givesuch a reaction like this to a mere rose.'' Link muttered.

Fog expanded over the spring and slowly disappeared away, leaving a funky smell behind. Whatever that was, it didn't seem good. Link rubbed the mare's neck gently and whispered to her ''How do we get you two out while there are keese everywhere?''

''Do you need any help with that?'' he heard footsteps getting closer along with a light. It was the storyteller girl ''What you saw back there was nothing but mere black magic. So are the other roses, their scent must have led your friend and horse here.'' girl paused for a moment and looked at his sword ''I am happy you made it in time and I see the sword I gave you was useful, I am glad.'' Link could tell her eyes were twinkling as she smiled in relief.

''What else can you explain to me Storyteller?''  
''I'll explain once we get out of here, at somewhere safe and isolated.''

Now that had to be something important Link nodded and took Imani as Nariko lead Epona. Imani could barely breath, she was worn out and had gashes probably caused by keese. But whoever the attacker was, did not know there was a fairy spring in the cave and both mare and girl made it there.

**~o~,**

When they arrived to Nariko's home, Link put the unconcious girl to the couch ''I shall treat her. I have got many varieties of potions as you can see, Link.'' storyteller bowed her head with a respect that Link couldn't tell the reason.

Bluenette walked towards the potions and got a bowl of red ones and raised brunette's head to helo her drink it. Imani coughed after drinking it  
''I am sorry our potions are not the best! Bear with it.'' storyteller's lips crote a flat line as her hands wandered thru Imani's hair which no longer had twintails. Link was just watching them quietly. He skimmed the huge library but then Nairko brought him back to the real world ''Carry her upstairs, there is a room just in front of my chamber.''

There was a chamber, sure her house was big but...A-chamber! Link could only agree on storyteller's orders and do as he was told. When he came back downstairs, Nariko was holding a huge book, rather an encyclopaedia with golden engraving. He was sure it was written hylian but he could not read it. He tried to peek to girl's eyes but she just shoved him away ''Please, just don't get close more than 3 feet towards me and don't occupy my personal space.''

Link nodded again.

''Would you _please_ stop nodding to everthing?'' she really did spoke in italics ''...and listen to what I am about to tell you Link.'' boy gasped, she really knew how to make someone curious about these things.

''You should be extra careful as you go to the Castle Town. I'd like to come with you but I am not welcomed there. To sum it up, you can't go there tonight.'' storyteller could see the question_ Why?_ in Link's eyes.

''Do you really wonder the reason that much kid?'' she put her hands on the table and got closer to Link's face, he still was not able to see her eyes ''Here is the reason, and It is all your fault!''

* * *

**A/N:** Heya Moon here o3o I kinda rushed at the end. But before I get all the attention, there won't be any romance between Imani and Link or Nariko and Link. Heck no OC/Link in this story. This is not a romance fanfiction ^^

Oh yes, moon is bad at cliffhangers too TT^TT I shall wait reviews, hopefully hehe~

It makes me happy C:


	2. Glasses'

**A/N:** Ugh okay I guess previous chapter had some serious typos in it XD I just learnt to use Doc manager...

* * *

Both sat on two different corners of the room. Link was still trying to understand what storyteller meant to tell him just now.  
''Are you saying I'll be followed?''  
''Most likely yes.''  
''Just because I saw a dumb heap of roses?''

Bluenette nodded in agreement. She still kept her cool even though boy did not understand any word she said '_Those roses were made of black magic. The sample I took from the cave shows me that those roses were only put there to watch and feed the monsters in there with a wicked power._' But she also did not expect for a boy like him to understand what she had told him and she could not answer his questions because she told everything in one sentence.

''I...do still have to go.''

Nariko's eyes twitched to boy's comment. ''How can you still say that?!'' she said. But Link was determined and it seemed impossible for Nariko to bring him round. She was so going to let him do what he wanted to do if he was not going to care about her warnings ''Do as you wish boy. Don't come to me crying.''

''I promise I won't'' Link smiled at her. Then she noticed the health potion nearby, she filled a bottle with the crimson liquid and gave it to the blonde hylian ''You need this. A red Chu won't taste good but I also added a few sugar in it too to minimize the terror.''

**~~~~o~~~~**

Link could only nod as the door shut behind him. ''Please give Imani this letter.'' he had said before departing, hoping Nariko would. Moon was shining upon the sky and stars were twinkling. Link's gold hair was no more gold but silver due to the moonlight. Everything was going smooth until Epona tried to rear up, getting uneasy. Link rubbed her neck as the carriage was about to fall down ''Hush...Easy girl, easy.''

Link looked around for one last time and noticed a woman with flawless eyeliner with auburn, curled hair. She had red-brown eyes. ''I seem to be the one woe startled your horse. What a boy at your age does at this hour.'' she answered before Link asked his question 'Who are you?'

She brushed her curl aside and reached her hand for the horse but horse backed away in horror. ''I have a delivery to do for the festival...Oh hey Epona stay calm and behave properly!'' boy scolded his horse and mane remained calm.

''What festival it is?''  
''The one royal family arranges once a year, a tradition. You are abroad I suppose?''

How abroad one could be from the New Hyrule? Woman seemed to understand ''The one where princess will show herself to the audience and organize the games?!'' her eyes sparkled. She had a charm of her own that would cause anyone to get dazzled, she was so damn cool. Link nodded in agreement as woman turned on heel and walked away ''I will meet you tomorrow.'' she said under breath, without him noticing.

Link stared blank after her, feeling a bit dumbfounded and blinked as if he was hypnotized. He again leaded Epona towards the pathway to the Hyrule Castle town.

**~~~~o~~~~**

It was really crowded in the tavern when Link arrived for breakfast, not the best choice for a place to have breakfast. He had given the supplies to the entertainer and the royal palace guards. He kind of saw the princess at her room, just above the yard. He could tell she had a fragile figure just by a small glance like that. ''How much do I pay?'' guard had asked ''30 rupees would be enough for me and two days, tonight and tomorrow for the festival.''

''You are one mouthful kid aren't you?'' guard has told as he had lended the money towards Link.

Now there he was, eating cheap food as breakfast and waiting for the festival to ''Begin''. There was a rush outside and people were flooding in the streets early in the morning as if they didn't need any sleep. Link sighed and took a bite from his bread and chewed it. Someone pulled the chair and sat near him. It was the woman the night before ''A coincidence it is. A very nice one don't you think?''  
''Happy to see you too...umm...''  
''You can call me...''  
She stopped for a brief moment ''Chobi...'' come to think of it, he has never heard of this name ''What does it mean?''

Woman remained silent ''I suppose I...I don't know, my parents gave the name, ones whom I never saw.''  
''Oh I am Link and sorry to hear that.''  
''Link, I had a not so bright past, but I think It won't affect our current situation. Don't think I am some emotionally depressed teen. As you see I am at the age to be your older sister.''

Link couldn't understand what she meant but he said it was okay. She sounded a bit anxious, her purple eyeshadow gave her a more mystical look today.  
''Do you love roses.'' Chobi asked him, ripping him out of the lala land to the real world. ''Roses?'' he questioned and woman nodded ''I think their thorns hurt but the flower itself is beautiful.''

Chobi smiled genuinely towards him ''I'd like to have fun with you at the festival today boy.''  
''I am kind of boring to have fun.''  
''You can't be as boring as I am.''

A normal person wouldn't befriend someone he just met easily but that was Link's personality and courage. Brave enough to believe in people he just met and friendly nature.

They walked and walked, played and played. He read a sign that said ''Games will be held this afternoon.'' and It was just noon. Link looked at the amount of rupees he had, only 15.

Chobi looked at him, a sad feeling in her eyes ''I am sorry, I'll go get the rupees from my bag.''

''What are you apologizing for?'' Link could swear Chobi was a weird woman.

''For making you waste your money for me, I couldn't guess you had _this_ amount of rupee.'' she said this as if she was mocking his poverty. He sneezed soon after she was gone and went to sit on a bench, waiting her return.

**~~~~o~~~~**

''What do you mean by telling me that, Impa?'' slim girl asked towards the white haired sheikah woman. ''I must tell you the replica of Dark Mirror has also caused chaos. This must be the energy you've been feeling for past two months m'lady.''

Zelda's eyes twitched ''We shall perform a ritual with the maidens at the eve of festival to seal the evil within it.''

''Princess, may you be careful.''

Esteemed princess pulled the curtain away and gazed into the deep blue of sky. ''Tell the guards to bring maidens in here, we shall discuss the replica of the mirror.''

The reason why Dark Mirror got a replica was also a question between guards. None of the citizens knew the dreadful mirror that lurked inside the Hyrule Castle since Princess Evie was born, first-born daughter of Princess Zelda XXIV. Princess Evie was going to get the title Zelda before the ritual of performing the seal begins. She was going to get the title Princess Zelda XXV due to her mother's decease two days ago. Even though Evie's pain and despair were beyond great, a princess was not allowed to cry. Princesses that ascend to their mother's position usually got the title the day the queen deceased. But now, Evie's situation was different due to preparations of the festival.

Evie looked at Impa who was still standing there ''You may have been close with my mother during her reign Impa, but I doubt I am same with the Princess Zelda XXIV. I need time to get closer with you. Now you are in no position to query me but obey.'' she dismissed her roughly when sheikah woman was about to ask her to warn citizens about the danger. But she could not ask but carry out the new Zelda's orders.

**~~~~o~~~~**

Chobi looked inside of her bag carefully, making sure not todrop anything. She walked near Link and gave him a smile ''Here is my debt.'' boy looked to the woman, shocked ''Oh no you don't. I didn't but those things together with you just to make you have a debt to pay.'' he refused to get the money. Chobi shrugged. It made no sense to woman for someone to reject money ''Do as you wish boy. I need to go, thanks for the fun time though.'' Chobi waved her hand and walked down the path she came from. Link wasn't sure wether she made her sad or upset.

Link looked at the amount of rupees he had , 15. That would be enough for him like a few hours even if not the whole day.

He looked to the market area for a few hours too. Nothing seemed to interest him ''UGH NO I DON'T WANT TO BE ESCORTED BY YOU WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE TO TAKE A PART IN THE FESTIVAL!''

Link noticed a girl wearing glasses shouting at soldiers. She wore a long red dress like her hair. Not red quite, rather a dress with frills painted in colors of fire. Her hair was braided from her head's right side. Man tried to hold her hands back ''Look, orders are absolute. You must come.''

''Oh well, I am new at those things and do not need to! Please, tell my situation...I am in no situation to attend a emergent meeting. I am not as experienced as-''

She found herself on the another soldier, other one seemed to have tossed her away ''Look, we don't care anything about your life. orders are orders or we'll use brute force.''

''As if you already haven't!'' Link pulled the girl away from the girl ''What gives you the right to interfere with a soldier's business?'' man raised his voice. It was scary to hear a soldier shout at you, Link startled when soldier did so ''And what _gives YOU _the right to use brute force towards a young girl!''

''I am not that young hehe...But he is right!...Mister.'' the way she talked seemed a bit off, as if she was acting out. But the argument just now was a real deal. Man pointed Link out with his finger ''You should not have done that kid!'' and stormed away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, girl looked at Link's face but boy was not able to see thru her glasses ''Thanks for saving me. For a better communication between us please call me 'Glasses' for short.'' she smiled.

''Oh sure, I am Link. And who were those guys?''

Girl gulped and hesitated to talk ''Men of the new Princess Zelda. Well she still goes by the name Evie but she shall be give up on that name and take Zelda today instead.''

Link stared at girl for a few seconds, sweating out cold ''M...Men of who?''

''Princess Zelda XXV.'' Girl replied, keeping her cool. ''Link, come with me today. The meeting shall be held after Princess takes the title Zelda. Then you must come with me to the shrine. I will get you clothings of a soldier. Meet me today, here soon after Evie gets the title Zelda.''

Glasses jumped over a bush, fell on her face and grinned sheepishly. She was embarrassed a lot because of faceplanting.

**~~~~o~~~~**

Soon after Princess Evie showed up and got the name Zelda, a ritual was performed during the festival. Glasses grabbed Link from his wrist and pulled him behind a narrow path ''Change into those...Mister.'' and turned her back.

Link put the armor on and followed the girl open a secret passage.

''What are you looking at? Don't tell me you won't fit in?''

''Where does this path lead thru?''

''To where others will meet my friend. To prevent guards to seek you.'' she walked down the passage which was covered in mud and putrid...things. That caused Link's nostrils to ache too. He wondered how long did it took girl to get used to the smell but then noticed a clip.

''Your skirt...is getting dirty.''

''Oh yeah, Din...I forgot to lift it up!''she thanked for the reminder and lifted the skirt up, preventing it from getting dirtier.

Where the path finally led them thru was an old place but was taken good care of. Link walked near a mirror , with purple edges with silver handworks on. They were so neat and magnificent. There were two red jewels that presented eyes of a skull. Link was about to touch the flawless surface of it but then heard someone yelling out ''Who is this foul man, daring to touch my mirror?''

''Impa, excuse me for being late to prevent him from touching the mirror.'' Glasses quickly knelt down. Sheikah woman looked at her 'Why do you kneel down before me?''

Glasses quickly got up again, wiping dust from her skirt. ''What is your name young man? I have never seen you before?''

Link gave look at Glasses and Glasses bit her lip ''It is Link...uh...''

''I am Princess Zelda XXV's personal bodyguard, responsible for everything that happens in the chamber of the Dark Mirror.'' she then examined Link a bit longer.

**~~~~o~~~~**

''Where were you, Chobi?''

''I was here in my cell.'' a voice answered to the princess. There sat the woman with auburn curls, Chobi. She then showed her body ''As poor as I always were. Your mother who accused me of necromancy is dead I assume.'' she grinned wickedly towards the princess. There were now roses with sharp thorns in the cell and around her.

''Yes, your prediction is right. But my mother can not be blamed for accusing you from what you already are. You are a wicked demon Chobi.''

Chobi shrugged ''Soon the castle will fall you fools, you think it is easy to seizure Dark Mirror's power?''

''It was once, and it will be done once again.'' Princess Zelda left as Chobi cackled ''You really have been taught wrong...''

Chobi took the position of a ball and let a key made of ivies appear, the key that helped her to lock herself up and out. She was waiting for the right time to get in action. She has wasted more than 10 years of her life in here and now got out for the first time ever.

Chobi actually was able to cast magic inside her cell since she got rid of her rune that jinxed her. Zelda was supposed to gather all six maidens by the time. She met Princess Zelda when she was Princess Evie. She gave her a bowl of water kindly. That was the only interaction between the two. Well, Evie was beaten up by her daddy badly.

Evie then had two siblings, one male and one female. Male was named Nohansen while female was Ceila. Twins would be together all the time and were aware of the cruel world.

She reached her arm out the bars -carefully not to get in touch with them since they were enchanted with exorcism- and poked the guard ''Hey there sweetie...''

**~~~~o~~~~**

Glasses tilted her head and looked at Link who did not understand a thing ''I am sorry... For anything I have caused, I did not know what this mirror was, I still don't too though.'' he said.

Impa turned on heel and walked out as she grabbed girl along too. Link stood behind, sheikah glared towards the blond hylian ''You better come with us and give a good reason why you were here.''

Glasses kept whining all the way thru Impa's room as Link kept his silence. Sheikah had a large chamber and tools to help her training. She welcomed Link to take a seat beneath the window. She then sat in front of him and Glasses was left to stay on feet. Impa took a sip from her tea ''Now, tell us what you two were up to.''

Red-head paused for a second when Link took a breath ''Soldiers were forcing her to go with them and I helped her. In exchange , she said she'd let me accompany in the castle...and...''

''And what?''

Glasses raised her hand in order to speak ''We could not get in the castle just by using the doors. So I showed him the secret passage.''

''Did you not know it was forbidden to get a citizen inside the Dark Mirror's chamber?''

''I did but...''

Impa silenced the both ''Very well, new Princess is not as soft towards people from what I experienced. Her reign seems like it will be a tight one.'' If one could see beyond the red-head's glasses, you could see she rolled her eyes ''Would it not be better? I mean before guards used to be scaredy cats.''

Impa again glared to the girl and hushed her. It would not be nice for a common villager like Link to hear this kind of critique towards the Royal Guards, young girl bowed in respect ''May I go to the garden as you two talk?'' she asked for permission.

After she was gone, Impa leaned closer to him ''Do you know what position she was in?''

''No, what is it?'' Link raised an eyebrow

''Something you do not want to know.''

** ~~~~o~~~~**

Glasses knocked the door of the princess with worry. She seemed to have gone for the ritual. Afterall, it was already evening. She wondered if she was late to the meeting, but the meeting was held where the replica of Dark Mirror rested. It would be over for the both if Link was found there. She believed Impa would have a reasonable excuse for herself.

But princess opened her door with annoyance on her face ''What do you want?''

''I was just...wondering why you wanted us gather.''

Princess's face twitched and looked at Glasses's face again ''Yes, I'll go to the chamber now alongside others.''

''Others?''

''Maidens of course, You act weird today. Got a fever or something?'' Zelda questioned the girl. She blocked princess's way with a swift movement ''No you can't go there!'' Someone like Zelda was keeping her patience more than she usually did towards the girl ''And why is that?''

''Umm...Because... It's getting late and...''

''Move out of way and follow me!'' she sharply ordered to the Glasses and caused her to get startled ''O...okay ma'am.''

Thought passed thru her eyes,

_Zelda opens the door of the chamber. Causing Link to rise in utter horror and fear as well as Zelda. Princess's eyes glow in rage ''Who let this **rat** get in!?'' she yelled. Impa too bowed her head ''Anyone who knows this place shall be executed. Brace yourself!'' and princess blasted of the boy._

Or,

_Zelda opens the door of the chamber, without Link noticing poor girl collapses in shock. When she wakes up, the blame is on Link and he will be strung up the next day because of trespassing through the chamber._

Neither of them sounded good but rather scary. She hoped Impa and Link were already gone as princess embraced the handle of the massive door.

''What is going on here!'' princess yelled as Glasses expected

* * *

**A/N: **Heyooo y'all, moon here. The story progresses a bit boring I know and most of didn't understand who Chobi is. And I doubt it will be soon.


	3. Hero's Garb

**Moon: New chapter here which will make sense unlike 2nd one XD I kinda know I messed it up hehehe. Most OCs in this fanfiction are probably considered half OCs and you will never know why C: Thanks for the reviews, replies are down there!**

**Caroline: Isn't it early to tell this now super genius author? **

**Moon: and you weren't supposed to talk *burnt by Caroline***

**Link: What the hell you have you done? and why did you appear now by the way?**

**Caroline: Don't you dare to question me?!**

**Moon: *pushes them away harshly* well guys, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ **

* * *

_I looked around and could not see from the smoke crumbling caused but two slender figures that could barely be seen ... Maybe the time was no more enough to warn the princess? I crawled near where princess was . If only I regained my consciousness earlier, princess wouldn't have gone from my sight. I was way too arrogant and I have failed my task which I knew I was not suitable for..._

**~~~~o~~~~**

Inside the chamber was sacked, with Impa and Link standing beside it. Princess wished for an explanation from Impa ''Esteemed princess, when I and this guard arrived here the chamber was already sacked. We have no idea what happened.''

Zelda's eyes narrowed ''I see. May you leave Impa but this knight will stay.''

Glasses prayed to sisters, at least Link wore knight's armour and prevented from Zelda's mischievous acts. The armour sparkled white even under the dust, red girl questioned ''Shall I go too my esteemed princess?''

''Are you that willing to go, Red?''

Urgh, girl thought. If it wasn't her position or Red's respect... She would have gotten in a fight with Zelda ten times already ''N...no ma'am but I was just wondering.''

''You _both_ also owe me an explanation. I believe I have never seen face of this knight and you caused trouble to my soldiers alongside a boy with a size like this.'' Zelda raised her hand as tall as Link to show _the boy _that caused trouble. Link could only gulp with fear.

When Link looked at princess more carefully, he saw her piercing blue ,indigo blue, eyes that sparkled with confidence, her blond hair was sparkling as if gold dust was sprinkled on, a reddish-pink ribbon that matched her crown and gown's tail was keeping her pony tail high on her head. Her flawless face had rosy blush on. He snapped out when princess spoke again ''I will first let knight answer as you think of a proper answer that makes sense.'' she then turned her attention towards Link ''Now, tell me in which position are you knight.'' Red could say he was about to get...Zeldaphobia? In fact he knew nothing about knighthood and was staring at princess like a kid guilty of something.

''Well you see princess, he has just joined and has no positi-''

''I believe I didn't ask you to answer but knight instead.'' Zelda smiled.

''Um...Well... Yes your highness. Ms. Impa was just showing me around as a loud bang came from this chamber and I found myself here with Ms. Impa.'' Link said on a whim. He was not sure whether he made up a good explanation or not. But Zelda looked convinced, her stiff face softened with a smile ''Oh okay then, what is your plea Red?''

Link could swear to goddesses that Red sounded a bit off to him after calling her ''Glasses'' since they first met. But it was a befitting title or name for her. ''I believed soldiers used brute force towards me and screamed for help.'' she then bowed her head as an apology.

Zelda raised her hand and commanded other waiting maidens. There were total five of them, including Zelda it made six. Link knew there were supposed to be seven maidens. He peeked at Red/Glasses and raised an eyebrow and girl could only give a sad smile.

Princess then turned towards Link ''May you please stay here, I believe your sword skills are useful.''

He practised using wooden swords at the village, but now he only had an empty sheath. The sword Nariko gave was left at where he changed he would be screwed up if he failed at guarding. Well, only if things went wrong... Nariko basically told him about the Replica of Dark Mirror and Original Dark Mirror which was destroyed by the heroes. Doing a replica of that was nothing but nonsense, he hoped royalty had a good explanation for that.

''First, I need to share our reason to gather here.''

White maiden nodded and looked at Zelda ''Princess, may I ask a question?'' blond again raised her hand and permitted maiden to ask.

''We have been forcing the seal on the Mirror yet we still don't know the reason behind it.''

'' My fellow maiden, may we not question this subject. I want you to believe our ancestors had a good reasoning for it as well as they gave us a good resolve in case of a fatal mistake.''

Nayru, was her voice not like the goddesses', maybe even better. Of course these were only Link's thoughts. Zelda continued talking ''Our reason to gather here is to power up the seal because of a dark aura surrounding the castle, especially this one chamber.'' she claimed. A cold and disturbing wind embraced Link's hair and face, a cold sweat dropped from his chin but none seemed to notice or bother with it, everyone seemed to stop, rather it was the time that stopped. He started to hear whispers coming through the mirror, calling his name or somethings he could not understand. But he then came back from the cold and silent realm ''Red, are you comfortable with your current magic status?''

Girl restlessly replied ''Oh yes princess!''

''You seem uneasy to me?''

Red frowned ''Um... Just stomachache...from eating too much.'' she then added _I guess _without princess hearing. But blond insisted on with concern on her face ''You can take a rest for a few hours, I believe you will be okay later on?'' but Red too insisted on not going. If she did, Zelda would bombard Link with questions due to advantage of Red not being around.

''Well, I was worried about you.'' Zelda shrugged ''But I may as well order you to go if things worsen.''

''No need to princess.'' Red bowed, letting her gown's frills dance along her movements like fire. Back to Link, due to his act as a guard, he was not allowed to speak, quiver, make any single sounds, yawn, blink and had to posture. Until this thing was over, he was actually being tormented. But he was obligated to do so.

Oh, how worried Imani probably was near Nariko. Or maybe she was sad... Link watched as the meeting continued and continued. And then, Zelda took her place to begin the ritual, so did other maidens. He could not deny it, the mirror caused a dark aura around and Link could say Zelda was aware of the fact unlike other maidens. His eyes looked through the ceiling, the window that perfectly matched the dome let the light soar inside, making the invisible dust be visible. Middle of a circular shape, an eye perhaps, stood the magnificent Dark Mirror. Once again cold wind wandered through his bangs and embraced his face gently, causing Link to get dizzy but he had to stay straight. Maidens raised their hands above.

Last thing Link saw was the beam of light that covered the whole room but mirror's dark surface was easily seen through such a light. He heard Zelda talk to him ''You can see that, can't you? How dark it inside is, how _wicked_ it is.'' when she said wicked, it was unbelievable how her angelic voice suddenly became so dominant and ruthless. Link had to obligate ''Yes my lady.''

The beam of light weakened, causing Link's heartbeat to slow down too. Maidens still continued to cast magic. He looked at Red and something unexpected happen, he could swear that she disappeared for a second. And she did keep it, he blinked a few times harshly to see if he was hallucinating or not.

Then a smell of rose and a black fog overshadowed the maiden's magic and the serene silence.

**~~~~o~~~~**

With a single flick of woman, the black fog took over the chamber, as she floated right in front of the mirror, maidens took a step back. So did Link, her eyes pierced the black fog like orbs of crimson blood. Her gaze dazzled, but they looked as if they were lifeless. But only her eyes were to be seen, her complete body was nothing but a black silhouette even nearby. She probably was not a human but a shadow instead, shadow of herself. Or rather, she was controlling her shadow.

She was looking for someone special, Princess Zelda. But any of them could be, as a shadow, her vision was blurry and colorblind. She was lucky that she was able to count the number of maidens. Six, not seven. She cursed under breath and noticed Link taking a branch, wielding it as if it was a sword.

''You foolish creature, you think you can beat me with a _stick_?''

She really did speak in italics. Link's face flushed for an instant but then his courage came back ''What if I light this?''

How foolish boy was to tell her this. Woman raised an eyebrow, though none saw ''And now you can't.'' she raised her hand towards the stick _''To ashes!'' _with that single sentence, the stick Link hold burnt and fell down as ashes. She raised her hand again but this time Link dodged the purple magic, the vase behind him turned into a stone.

''You are one courageous boy.'' she said bluntly, with an appreciation in her voice she teleported right between Zelda and Red. She then flicked again and caused Zelda lost conciousness and...Red disappeared along other maidens.

''GLASSES!'' Link cried in agony as womans wicked laughter filled the chamber ''Too bad boy, but seems like I have won.'' she lifted the princess on thin air with magic.

Link charged at her in rage but black roses that raised from the ground blocked him and wrapped both woman and princess. Soon after the chamber was back to what it once was, Link fell on his knees desperately. Slight sobs were to be heard.

He heard footsteps coming nearby ''Impa...'' Link whispered. Sheikah lended a hand to him ''This lady explained who you truly are. But first you ought to be trained as a swordsman.''

''Who?'' Link asked before he saw the girl with a claret red hood. Light blue hair sticked out, her bangs covered her eyes to not be seen. She was pale as always ''Nariko?!'' Link couldn't restrain himself from shouting the girl's name.

''I will show you the way to training grounds, as you wait, you may speak as well.''

Training grounds were lively with soldiers in training. None seemed to know what has happened. The smell of grass filled Link's thoughts ''We can't tell this to anyone yet.''

''Huh?''

''If the citizens and soldiers under a certain rank learn, chaos will be inevitable.'' Impa's red eyes watched the young men. ''I, as chieftain of sheikah had duties to protect the princess. Yet I have failed.'' woman now looked upset as she scowled vehemently, with a spark of anger in her eyes. She then looked back at the pale girl ''And don't you even dare to cause any ruckus here!''

Nariko seemed to be not welcomed here ''I won't remove my hood Impa. Relax.'' She looked at Link whom had an awed expression. Link invited girl to sit with him to the white marble bench as Impa left to talk with captain of guards.

"Say, what brought you here?'' Link's eyebrows furrowed. He should be the one asking that but he didn't dare to say this to the girl. He took a breath to talk but Nariko made a noise to prevent him ''Rather I should ask what were you doing inside the castle, more importantly posing as a guard during the ritual?''

'' I met a girl and she turned out to be a maiden. At first I was only escaping from the guards.''

Nariko tilted her head ''Okay...Where is my sword by the way?''

Link was about to not take it anymore, she had asked him way too much questions. He sighed tenderly ''Nariko, you are not my mother nor we know each other well. If I too asked questions, you wouldn't answer them because you wouldn't like them. So stop please.''

Girl was amazed by the way he talked. Until this time Link had acted as a bloody idiot and now his impression on her has changed ''Congratulations, you have read me like a book. Many people in fact ask me questions but I want to clarify something. We will know each other with time.'' she smiled and smelled the fresh air. She seemed way too cheerful for someone who knew princess and maidens...Well, disappeared. She peeked at Link ''Don't ask something, just savor the day.''

**~~~~o~~~~**

_Savor the day? _Link thought. Was she not being carefree, but he also was awed to Nariko's guesses and way of talking. It didn't took long for Impa to come back with a sword. The swords sparkled anew, with a red orb and wrapped in cloths. Link noticed Nariko's uneasy movements but girl restrained herself with a look of Impa.

''This sword is the one you probably carried before changing into knight's armor.''

''Yes it is ma'am.'' Link answered, it truly was the sword Nariko gave him. Sheikah woman gave him a kind grin ''Just call me Impa, I know your name already. Link.'' Nariko seemed to be interrogated by Impa already. Luckily, there wasn't something to keep from Impa. At least not something important. Impa opened her bun and drew her katana. According to what Link knew, if Impa's hair was open, she was supposed to up do it. Not open her bun.

Anyway, Katana's sharp edge touched Link's chest ''You will duel with me and learn ways of a swordsman.'' Link was both dumbfounded by this and Nariko's sudden laughter ''Are you telling he'll learn ways of a swordsman with using a sword against a katana?''

She seemed to be having too much fun with that. A single tear drew a path through girl's face and caused her to rub her eyes, she was panting and trying to get her breathing in order ''Oh...I am so sorry...That...was unexpected of me to do.''

Impa glared towards the girl, the movement played her bangs and caused her white hair to move across her mature face ''I respect your knowledge more than I respect you. But your knowledge in swords or archery, or fighting is no beyond watching a tournament! If you cross the line, you will be strung up.''

Normally, glares and threats were enough but this time Nariko counteracted ''Oh, I do know that. Either do I respect you, but if you threaten me... I also can threaten you with Princess Zelda.''

''Spat it out _witch_!''

Witch? For Link that was new. He was just watching their bickering. Nariko shrugged ''Nothing to spat out. I do know what has happened to the princess and how powerful that demon is.'' she said quirking an eyebrow.

''Oh you are not helping. Prove me that and I can trust you.''

With Impa's voice, girl gently removed the gold bracelets first. She then removed her glove. There was a symbol of a rose ''As you can see, this is a rune casted by the demon whom kidnapped Princess and banished maidens to somewhere. The demon's name is Rosebelle and...'' she stopped with a concern on her face. She wasn't sure whether to say it or not. During her pause, leaves started to whisper a lullaby along wind's whistles. Glasses moved like tiny green blades, birds sung their love songs as young soldiers and trainees clashed.

Link could not watch anymore ''And what? Can we find where Red, Zelda and other maidens are located?!'' he was yelling at the girl but he didn't care. A grin appeared on her face ''Oh my, Impa seems to have not told you yet.''

''Told me what?''

''That soon will be revealed.''

**~~~~o~~~~**

Air was hot... No, the room was hot inside. She did not know where she was. But she knew she was somewhere in Castle Town. Oh how funny it was she ended up here. Demon's magic had caused maidens to go into different and random places.

She ended up in the dark room due to luck. She actually knew nothing about what a maiden does. In truth she was not even a real maiden, the real Red maiden was nowhere to be found. She only put some glasses on and a red dress. It was done since she already had Red hair. With a clap, the dress changed into something else. She now wore a brown corset with gold clips on her black top. Both her pants and gloves were the same color as corset. The glove on her right hand was above her elbow while other one just covered her wrist and fingers. She wore an emerald jacket above her black top and brown corset though right glove was also covering the jacket's left arm. There was a black collar on her neck to cover some certain scars of past. With the magic disguise removed, she now was what she really was.

Apart from that, she had a white silver sheath with gold engravings on to put her arrows in. She also had a dagger with her. Her once dull red hair now really looked like a fire. But now it was rather messy and not as well-kept as it before was. Her eyes were emerald green and were cold. Her bow was nowhere to be found though. It was a bow to be summoned via owner's magic.

She was an assassin who called herself a sorcerer. She put her black hood on, It already was late enough to blend into shadows. The reason she disguised as red maiden was because there was no red maiden to be found and someone had to watch over Zelda. She soon became close with her. The ones who ordered that were late Princess and Impa.

In fact the Dark mirror was no replica of the original one. That mirror was simply called ''Dark'' because of its task. Task to keep monsters, demons and villains from different eras sealed at once like a sacred sword. But it also functioned like the original Dark mirror too, revealing ones evil self.

She lurked from the shadows, not to be seen by the guards. It would be weird to see a girl of seventeen having a gear with large variety of weapons. She jumped over a roof and gazed to the pale moon. Moonlight shadowed her face. She actually had no idea at all.

She did not know what to do.

She may even have to disguise again. That sounded way too bad. That was the worst possibility ever. She had to find a place to stay, a place where she would not attract attention. She believed princess had to be close too. She could feel her. Maybe the demon did not split them far too away. Maybe they were in the Castle town? No, she only felt Zelda's presence. She gritted her teeth in annoyance without any clue.

They would not let someone like her in the castle unless she distinguished herself. But if she did, they'd inquest her. She had to approach Link who was still in the castle doors. She may sneak in. She inwardly snickered to how alluring the idea sounded. But no, what if she was seen? There were traditional sheikah in there.

They probably were as good as her. But she was taking them way too lightly. Because they _probably _were a match to her. It was not certain but rather ambiguous. She was starving, she probably didn't eat properly for a week to edge that could be said she didn't eat at all.

A dark gust behind ruffled the fiery hair of hers. She turned back and saw the demon, in full shape. No more a shadow it was, instead she was clapping with a mischievous grin

''I quite am surprised to see you here.''

Redhead hissed in irritation ''I was surprised to see you at the chamber in first place, what do you want Rosebelle?''

Demon put her finger on redhead's lips , smiling ''Please, that name is not needed between us. You can just call me Chobi.''

Girl kept her stare and silence until demon backed away with a spark of fire ''I believe our relationship ended. There are no longer any 'Chobi' left. I kind of always found it awkwardly weird too.''

Rosebelle frowned ''Us demons may have tastes of their own but, Caroline...''

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to keep her patience ''You are not worthy to call my name, and what comes after but? '' she laughed sarcastically. Demon's eyes twitched ''I don't get it but anyway... Caroline, we are on the same boat.'' redhead was fed up with these words, a word Rosebelle always told her. Her bangs shadowed her face, only her emerald eyes were to be seen. Cold, lizard eyes. She kept her silence, so did demon kept her grin.

Caroline took a breath to talk, sounding deep now ''Look Rosebelle...'' she started moving towards the demon ''Oh, our Caroline is back. I am looking.'' It was matter of seconds. Caroline grabbed Rosebelle from her gown's collar, narrowed her eyes. She bit her lower lip ''If you won't tell me where Zelda is, tables will be turned.'' she hissed. She had to find Zelda first, she had to explain the situation before it got worse. She had to explain before Hyrule's fall. How did she know? No, she guesses. A demon has made a come back and has done something to both maidens and Princess. Caroline was used to these scenarios. But now, she saw the moment of invasion with her eyes, this was not even the beginning. King was still in the castle. In fact, it was possible to say Caroline was responsible for letting her guard down. Her disguise even wore off for a second as she casted magic alongside maidens.

And Link seemed to notice that. Rosebelle stood steady, still with a mocking grin. ''Sure you can, I was waiting for someone to _politely_ ask me that.'' she mumbled.

Caroline shoved the demon away , rage blind. She turned back ''Stop joking. I am being serious Rosebelle. Or rather, should you just DISAPPEAR?!'' the play didn't go as Rosebelle wished it to. She shook her head ''If you shoo me, then so be it Caroline. Go play the game of hero. Find princess if you can.'' the thorned ivies warped the demon to somewhere, leaving a piece of paper behind. Girl bent down to take it.

Now, once wild wind has tamed. It brushed Caroline's cape along with it. Soon her hair joined the waltz as she read the paper.

**~~~~o~~~~ **

Next morning, sun brightened the small chamber that has given to Link. Boy rubbed his eyes and let out a small sigh. A cucco had been crowing for half an hour. And Link hated waking up early. He was one lazy bum, there stood his, once Nariko's, sword beside his bedside. Nariko completely gave it to him before departing out the town. Maybe he never had the chance to see her again. A special green tunic was given to him, different from other guards. They seemed to know something.

Only thing Impa told him was that a dangerous adventure was awaiting him. She had decided that after discussing and taking a bit of Nariko's knowledge. He was only in charge of that. Banishing demons or monsters where job of the guards. Link washed his face with the water in old, rusty bowl. He looked out the window, the weather was moisty. After dressing up and fixing his ponytail, Link followed a path that led to throne room. There stood the empty throne. It wasn't long enough for high ranked guards, knights or soldiers to learn. Ones under some rank only kept their living. There stood Zelda's siblings, Ceila and Nohansen, crying over their sister's throne with a nun comforting them.

Such a heartbreaking scene it was. The door opened and Impa appeared ''Glad you are here. I first must discuss you about something. I believe Nariko told you the story of Hero.''

Link narrowed his eyes _Not again..._ He thought, sick of the same thing. But now, Impa confronted him. Not that he could become a hot-headed teen like he did with his friends or granny.

Link gazed at Sheikah's red eyes ''Um... I actually don't like to talk about these.''

''What you currently wear is the hero's garb.''

''WHAT?!'' children's nun looked at Link in shock when he shouted. Probably he was afraid that Link startled the children. Impa put an hand on Link's shoulder to calm him ''Look, there probably is no mistake in that Link. You suit it, it is miracle of Goddesses. If you were an ordinary boy, Rosebelle would have killed you. Or you wouldn't see the mirror in the first place.''

''That was luck...''

''I can not be sure. Well, either way, you are in charge of finding the princess.''

He could not deny that either. His fists clenched, he thought and let his mind get empty.

_O chosen one, why hev yee decided te empty yer mind?_

Link opened his eyes the second he heard the voice. Impa looked at him with an odd expression ''Your answer?''

_yee noo shall gis the answer O chosen one ..._

Link could guess this meant 'You now shall give the answer O chosen one.'' such a weird accent it was. Link's sapphire eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed ''I accept the challenge.''

''Great, we now can begin the mission. Before rescuing the princess, we need one last thing.''

Link frowned ''What is it?''

''Princess's cousin is coming to pose as Prince until her return. During that period, we are setting the ball room. Ball will begin in 2 days but princess also has no time to wait. It was okay but then he said he wanted to meet you.''

''Then what am I supposed to do?''

''But I also believe princess can defend herself against Rosebelle. From what I understand, she still is not in full power. We were just caught off guard.''

''In short?'' Link sighed, showing his boredom. Impa was quick to realise boy's boredom ''To sum it up, take off the hero's garb for now and get ready for the ball.''

''Huh?'' Link's jaw dropped, was he attending a ball or he heard it wrong? Nah, he didn't. ''One last thing, first you ought to battle soldier units' head.''

''WHAT?'' now that was more...Seditious.

* * *

**Moon: God, that is over 4,620 words XD A new record for me. **

**For feedbacks o3o  
**

**Just a Reader: Glad you liked it and looked forward for this chapter XD **

**Guest: Yeah I kinda know ^^; but it is not my native language so I'll rely on doc manager.**


End file.
